


A Nice Day

by Broken_Record_3



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: A super short little quiglet fic. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Nice Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you folks like it :)

The rain poured down, hitting the roof in thousands of small droplets. The branches of the trees outside the window of the cabin that Quigley and Violet shared were bent and heavy with hundreds of drops of water, and the stream wound its way around the rocks with greater intensity than normal. Violet Baudelaire sat on the deck, covered in blankets and drinking a cup of tea. The deck had a small roof over it, but the occasional drop hit her. She pulled the blankets closer, shivering. 

“Vi? Babe? You out there?” Quigley called, stepping out of the door onto the deck. 

“Mmmhmmm” Violet nodded. 

“Man, it’s cold out here! Why are you here?” 

“It’s pretty!” 

Quigley had to agree that it was beautiful outside. The fog and rain made the forest look like something from a movie. But better looking than any forest was his girlfriend, wrapped up in blankets and sipping tea on the bench. 

“It’s very beautiful indeed,” Quigley replied, walking towards Violet. 

“Are you looking at me, baby?” Violet asked, turning her head back to look at him. 

“What else would you expect?” he smiled, hugging her from behind. Violet smiled and put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. 

“Can I sit with you?” Quigley asked, sitting beside Violet on the bench. 

Violet nodded and passed him a blanket. He leaned towards his girlfriend and planted a kiss on her forehead. Violet blushed and smiled at him, ruffling his hair. This was a nice day.


End file.
